


Would you rather be with me?

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, pre-dating, really i'm just feeding my kuroaka thirst, roommate au, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: “So. Would you rather explore space or the ocean?”Akaashi crumples his eyebrows and looks over at Kuroo in the dark. Their power had gone out at the dorm, so they were laying on the living room floor under every blanket they owned. To make matters worse, it was a holiday weekend and everyone Akaashi knew had gone home, making him stuck alone with pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san. In the Winter. With no power. It was every fan-fic writer’s wet dream.Akaashi wanted to die.Or, me needing to get some roommate KuroAka fluff and sass out of my system.





	Would you rather be with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on work. We got bored and found a book of which would you rather questions.

“So. Would you rather explore space or the ocean?”

Akaashi crumples his eyebrows and looks over at Kuroo in the dark. Their power had gone out at the dorm, so they were laying on the living room floor under every blanket they owned. To make matters worse, it was a holiday weekend and everyone Akaashi knew had gone home, making him stuck alone with pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san. In the Winter. With no power. It was every fan-fic writer’s wet dream.

Akaashi wanted to die.

“What is this? Twenty-one questions?”

“No.” Kuroo hums, shifting to his side to see Akaashi better. They’d lit the two candles they owned, which was 200% more than they thought they would. Akaashi’s not even sure if they were theirs or if some spiteful god made them appear so their living room would be romantically lit by candlelight. “It’s which would you rather. Weren’t you listening?”

“I have a policy to not listen to anything you say. It helps me keep what little will to live I have.”

Kuroo gives him a flat look back. “Just answer the question.”

“Fine.” Akaashi sighs. In this instance talking to Kuroo was better than silence. Not that he’d ever admit that. “Space.”

“Same. The ocean seems scary.”

Akaashi hums. “Some people think the descriptions of hell are actually of the depths of the ocean.” He wrinkles his nose. “I also wouldn’t want to drown.”

“Okay. So between drowning and being set on fire then?”

Akaashi blinks slowly at the ceiling, watching the light from the candle flicker. “Definitely fire.”

“Good to know.” Kuroo replies a little shakily like he was afraid Akaashi might try now. Akaashi had been known to go to drastic measures on the regular. It’s why he and Bokuto made a good team. You never knew which was more off kilter. Though Kuroo wasn’t any better. “Would you rather lose your vision or your hearing?”

“Hearing.” Akaashi promptly supplies.

“Why?”

“I can always learn sign language to communicate and I can’t read or play volleyball if I can’t see.”

Kuroo gives a snort. “Nerd.”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows and turns his head to give a blank stare at Kuroo. “And your answer, nerd?”

Kuroo gives a grumble and sassily shakes his head, opting not to answer. “Would you rather sew all of your clothes or grow your own food?”

Akaashi frowns hard. “They both sound like so much work.”

“That’s the point of the question. They’re supposed to be hard. I think I’d sew though. I wouldn’t want something as important as food reliant on me. I’d starve to death. Plus, I can always go naked.” He gives a grin and a shrug.

Akaashi gives a small snort. “Ew. Thanks a lot for that imagery.” He wrinkles his nose. “I think grow my own food. I have zero sense of style.”

“You don’t say?” Kuroo responds, smirk thick in his words.

“At least I own things other than plaid and cat print.” Akaashi mutters back, crossing his arms.

“I resent that!” Kuroo scoffs. “I also own black things.”

Akaashi smirks. “I wasn’t talking about your underwear.”

“I knew it! You _do_ look at my underwear!” He covers his mouth while imitating a fake gasp.

“Trust me. It’s not by choice. You’re the slob who throws all your dirty clothes on the bathroom floor and doesn’t pick them up.”

“That’s a lie, but imma let it go for now.” Kuroo hums back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Would you rather spend the day at an amusement park or lazing on the beach?”

“Amusement park.” Akaashi tugs at his fingers. “I don’t like to sit still unless I’m studying.”

“You study all the time.”

“My mind is busy when I study. If I were to spend all day on the beach, I’d be defenseless to my thoughts.”

“Huh. I’m more of a beach person myself.”

“Because you’re a cat that likes the sun.”

“And you’re an owl that likes to feel the wind in his feathers.”

“Damn right.”

The both snicker together for a moment, a rare occurrence for the two.

“I think I know the answer to this one, but would you rather read an awesome book or see an awesome movie?”

“Book.”

“Me too.”

Akaashi turns his head to give Kuroo a dubious look. “You and Bokuto-san always go see movies together.”

“Yeah. _Terrible_ movies.” He runs his hand through his hair. “It’s our thing. I’m more of a homebody though. I enjoy staring at pages and hallucinating for hours on end.”

“Weird flex, bro.”

“Oh my god.” Kuroo groans. “You look so normal, but you’re just a frat boy under that academic facade.

Akaashi gives a smirk and giggles quietly to himself.

“Would you rather be stuck in an elevator or a ski lift?”

He sticks his lips out in a pout. “Depends. I rather be alone in the elevator as opposed to being with someone who talks a lot.” He turns back to Kuroo to give him a pointed stare. “But I also don’t want to be on a ski lift because it’ll be cold.” He pauses before adding, “and shaky. I think I’d have a panic attack from feeling like I’m going to fall for hours straight.”

“Awww. But you’re pretty much stuck in an elevator with me right now, except it’s our living room floor.”

Akaashi hums. “You’re right. I’m sorry body, but ski lift it is.”

Kuroo gives an indignant squawk back. “Don’t be so mean! I feed you!”

“You _appease_ me. Don’t get it confused.”

Kuroo grumbles back, crossing his arms and pouting.

Akaashi covers his mouth to give a few more giggles under his breath. “What about you? Elevator right?”

“Yeah. Heights aren’t really my favorite.”

“Why not? Cats always land on their feet.”

“You!” Kuroo lunges over and wraps Akaashi in a headlock, messing up his already unruly hair as much as possible.

Akaashi giggles and swats him away until he finally relents.

“Ask me something.”

“How do you get your hair to do that?”

Kuroo groans and knocks his head against the floor. “Ask me a which would you rather question.”

Akaashi pauses to watch Kuroo. He’s staring at the ceiling, the candlelight making his golden eyes shine more. He looks somewhat peaceful. There’s no shitty smirk on his face, but a small satisfied smile. Looking at him, Akaashi can’t help the way the corners of his own lips quirk up. It wasn’t often he got to see Kuroo in a more calm, domestic setting. Usually he was being a shit all the time. “Would you rather be a jack of all trades or skilled at one thing in particular?”

Kuroo gives a hum, shifting completely to his side to look at Akaashi. “Depends? I’d like to be able to specialize in my field, but a broad view is also incredibly useful.” He purses his lips. “In more ways than one.” He wrinkles his nose and nods once. “Yeah. Jack of all trades.”

“I’m a little surprised you didn’t say something stupid like sex.”

“Hey!” Kuroo sticks his lips out and crosses his arms. “I’ll have you know, I’m _very_ deep.”

“Yes, yes.” Akaashi waves his protests away.

Kuroo gives a grin back. “Ask me another.”

Akaashi bites his lip before snorting at his own though. “Would you rather go bald or be forever cursed with terrible haircuts?”

“It’s like every word that comes out of that pretty mouth is a personal attack on my existence.”

“It’s just a question,” Akaashi replies feigning innocence.

“Uh huh. Terrible haircuts for me.”

“Yeah. You’ve already made that life choice.”

Kuroo gives another pout before honking Akaashi’s nose. “Another, mean-ass.”

“Would you rather have a lobster or a tarantula as a bed mate?”

Kuroo crumples his entire face. “Where are you even coming up with these?”

“They’re not supposed to be easy questions.” Akaashi mocks back.

“Sometimes I hate you.”

“And yet you continue to be my roommate.” Akaashi sighs. “What’s your answer?”

“Tarantula. I rather not be pinched in,” he pauses and presses his lips together, “unsavory places.”

Akaashi covers his mouth to hide an open-mouthed chuckle.

“Why do you do that?”

“Laugh at you? Because your existence is very laughable. The endorphins are nice too.”

“Rude, but not that. Why do you hide your laugh? You’re too pretty already. I bet you’re breathtaking when you openly laugh.”

Akaashi bites the insides of his mouth to prevent himself from smiling. “Then I’d hate to blind you in this dark room.”

Kuroo reaches over and pinches him aimlessly. “Where. Does. All. This. Sass. Come from?”

“Pretty sure it’s inherited.”

“I’m not sure that’s how DNA works, but okay. But anyway, you didn’t answer the question.”

“Also Tarantula.” He shrugs. “They’re cute when your brain gets past that it’s a huge spider.”

“Uh huhhh.” Kuroo exhales skeptically. “My turn again. Would you rather work at a job you love but be broke or at a job you hate and be rich?”

“Broke. As long as I can buy rice and books, I can’t be that bad off.” Akaashi turns to face Kuroo and gives a small smile. “What about you?”

“_Well_, I’m going into chemistry, so I think my life choices have already answered that one for you.”

“True,” Akaashi hums. “Would you want to live forever or die young?”

“Live forever.” Kuroo gives a smirk. “I could learn so much and maybe help humanity progress.”

Akaashi gives him a soft, sad smile. “Sounds lonely.”

Kuroo’s smirk fades. “I never really thought about it like that.” He gives a soft hum in thought. “But, it would give the chance to fall in love and spend a part of my life with different people. I’d be sad when my lover died, but it’s a part of life, I guess.” He shrugs. “I think it’d be nice to fall in love again and again, though.”

Akaashi wrinkles his nose. “It sounds too painful for me.”

Kuroo gives another frown. He scoots forward slightly and rubs Akaashi’s arm. “It’s a good think you won’t have to live forever then. It’d be a terrible crime for your heart to be broken ceaselessly into eternity.”

“Wow. That makes it even more sad.” Akaashi twitches his face around. “I’m not sure if it’s more tragic that I’m being comforted by you, though.”

Kuroo gives him a pinch but doesn’t move his hand away. Instead, he rubs circles on Akaashi’s arm over the blankets instead. Akaashi’s keenly aware of the prolonged contact but decides to allow it for now. Kuroo being comforting was a rare occurrence.

“Would you rather stay up late or get up early?”

“C’mon. We both hate mornings and you know that. It’s why we have a lifetime supply of coffee and no food.”

“Oh!” Kuroo sits up suddenly, allowing the cold air under the blankets and making Akaashi shiver. “We have instant coffee. If the water will last long enough to warm up, we can have coffee.”

Akaashi motions toward the kitchen. “Go. Set forth on your journey. Return victorious or perish in your attempts.”

Kuroo gives a snort. “Who’s the nerd now?”

“Still you.” Akaashi calls, watching Kuroo shiver as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Kuroo makes some attempt at a grumble, but continues on prepping coffee nonetheless. He does a little dance at some song that he hums, working diligently and quietly.

“You know, if you were better at cleaning, you’d make a good house husband.”

“That’s why I’ll need to find someone that likes to clean.” He turns to Akaashi, mugs in hand. “Then we can balance each other out.” He passes a mug to Akaashi before sitting back down under the blankets, facing Akaashi. “It’s not hot, but it’s coffee.”

Akaashi takes a sip. It was barely lukewarm and probably one of the worst coffee’s he’s ever had. “And coffee is the most vital substance to life, the universe, and everything.”

“Ha!” Kuroo snorts. “It’s been so long since I watched Hitchhikers Guide.”

“Watched?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Surely you mean read.”

“Ahh. Can’t say I ever have.”

Akaashi gives a sigh before handing his coffee back to Kuroo and getting up to dig in his room. He comes back with his copy of The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy and trades his coffee back for the book. “Read it. The movie was terrible, which is probably why you’ve seen it. You’ll like the book though. It’s full of satire.”

“Oh?” Kuroo turns the book over to read the back. “And now you know what I like?”

Akaashi pauses for a moment considering the implications of that. “Apparently I do. And worse, we have more in common than I thought.” He takes a sip of his cold coffee and grimaces. “I think Bokuto-san’s bad taste is rubbing off on me.”

Kuroo smacks Akaashi’s knee with the book. “You mean _good_ taste.”

“Have you _seen_ the way he dresses?”

They stare at each other, holding back laughs before eventually letting them spill over into hearty care-free laughs. They both loved him dearly, but sometimes his clothing choices were more than questionable. Akaashi wasn’t even sure what store sold the kind of clothes he wore. At least Bokuto enjoyed them. That was all that really mattered.

“You know, out of all the books I would imagine you recommending, I never thought it would be a sci-fi. I thought it’d be something,” he pauses, humming in thought, “you know, more deep.”.

“I’m _very_ deep, thank you very much.” Akaashi smirks back before taking another sip of his gross coffee, causing him to instantly grimace. “And this coffee is terrible.”

“You must really like me a lot then since you keep drinking it.”

Akaashi glares and sets the coffee aside. He tries to murder Kuroo with his mind for a second before sighing and picking the coffee back up. “It’d be a crime to waste coffee. It’s not the coffee’s fault it tastes bad.”

“I made it with love~” Kuroo purrs back.

“Ah. That explains why it tastes so bad.”

“My love is why it’s just barely drinkable. You know cold coffee isn’t good unless you pay for it to be cold.”

“True. Even though it makes zero sense for it to work that way.”

Kuroo balances his coffee mug on top of the blankets covering his lap and throws jazz hands in the air. “Capitalism.” He gives a laugh before grabbing his mug again before he accidently spilt it. “And you’re not rejecting my love?”

Akaashi gives a sigh. “You give out your love so freely. I’m not sure it’s worth much.”

Kuroo gives a squawk. “Since when do I give my love out freely?”

“You flirt with everyone.”

“No.” Kuroo purses his lips. “I make their day. I’m just throwing a few lies out there so they have something to smile at.”

“Or laugh.”

“Hey. Laughing at my expense is better than being bored or sad. At least it’s a distraction.”

“Is that why you’re always flirting with me then? I hate to break this to you, but this is how my face always looks.”

“No! My flirting with you is genuine.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“It is!”

“Okay. Hypothetically, if you’re being honest, how is someone you’re genuinely flirting with supposed to know the difference between you playing around and having genuine affection? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Easy.” Kuroo shrugs, scooting closer to Akaashi so that their knees touch. “I let my special person know that they’re the only one I’m genuine with.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “And they believe you?”

Kuroo gives a dramatic sigh back. “Apparently not since you’re questioning me right now. It’s cold in here and I can’t even go in my room and cry all alone.” He wrinkles his nose. “It’s all kind of cruel, actually.”

Akaashi gives him a flat look back. “This is why you’re single.”

“No, I’m single because you won’t believe that you’re my special person even though I flirt with you all the time.”

Akaashi crinkles his eyebrows hard. “You mean pester. You’ve never flirted with me.”

Kuroo sighs again and hangs his head. “I just confessed, and you said I’m just pestering you.” He shakes his head a few times before looking back up at Akaashi. “Not that I didn’t already know that would be your response.”

“This is what I’m talking about. How is someone supposed to know that you like them if you’re always playing like this? It seems very inefficient especially considering your personality—”

Kuroo sets his coffee down. He leans over, gently sliding a hand against Akaashi’s cheek and resting on his jaw. He bites his bottom lip as he slowly moves closer, making sure to move slow enough that Akaashi can process what’s happening. He touches their noses together, eyes closed, and lets out a small sigh.

“I like you Keiji. I want to kiss you more than anything. I want to spend time together that isn’t us bickering out of dislike. I want to learn more about you and do things you like together. And pester you to insanity.”

Akaashi blinks a few times, unsure of what to say or do. On one hand, Kuroo was annoying. On the other hand, he was also handsome when he stopped talking. But, more importantly, he knew Kuroo was being genuine and they’d had a good bonding experience for the last hour. It hadn’t been romantic per say, but the realness of it all did something to Akaashi’s heart.

“I. I—”

“I know. It’s okay. Just don’t punch me.” Kuroo laughs and knocks their heads together lightly.

Akaashi gives a sigh back, letting his eyes flutter closed. “I’m not going to punch you.” He can feel Kuroo give one silent laugh. “Since when?”

“Since the first time I saw those thighs.”

“I’m going to punch you now.”

“I’m kidding!” Kuroo gives another laugh, pressing his forehead to Akaashi’s now. “I can’t say for sure. Maybe when I saw you for more than a volleyball opponent?”

Akaashi gives another shaky breath out, part of him yearning to kiss Kuroo. Sure, maybe he hadn’t _ever_ had the desire before, but this, this whole night had been nice. When he wasn’t too busy hating Kuroo, it’s not like he didn’t _dislike_ him. If he did, there was no way in hell they’d still be roommates. Or would he joke with him on the regular. Or eat his cooking.

Shit. Did he actually like Kuroo? When did that happen? How did that happen? Was it even legal?

Akaashi searches the corners of his mind, making sure to check every crevice. He’d always seen Kuroo as some sort of enemy, but weren’t enemies just one step away from being crushes?

He gives a small, quiet laugh. Kuroo pulls away to observe, a sad smile on his face. “That’s not very nice.”

Akaashi gives a single huff of laughter before pressing his forehead back against Kuroo’s. “Hm. It’s not that.”

The power comes back on, causing both of them to startle. Akaashi doesn’t move away.

“What is it then?” Kuroo whispers back.

“I just realized that I don’t hate you.”

“Ha. Well that’s good news.”

“I’m not saying I’ve ever considered you in the same way you say you think about me—”

Kuroo gives a flat “Thanks”.

Akaashi pinches Kuroo’s arm before continuing. “But I don’t hate you. And,” he swallows, “I can’t believe you’ve come this far and haven’t kissed me yet.”

Kuroo doesn’t move for a whole four seconds before he pulls his forehead from Akaashi and brushes their lips together. He opens his eyes partially and stares at Akaashi. “The power’s back on, so you can’t blame the magic of candlelight, you know.”

“Oh, well if that’s the case,” Akaashi teases before quickly setting his coffee on the ground and pushing their lips together.

Kuroo jumps a little at the contact, but kisses him back firmly, lightly grabbing on to Akaashi’s hair as if to help keep him from pulling away. He kisses softly, biting Akaashi’s lip and running his tongue across his lips. Akaashi nervously opens his mouth to kiss him back more fully, his heart fluttering and enjoying every second of this kiss.

One of their phones go off in their rooms, causing them both to jump and pull apart. Kuroo’s the first one to recover.

“Haaa.” He runs his hand through his messy hair and bites his lip again. “Where’d you learn how to kiss like that?”

Akaashi raises his knees to his chest and smirks. “Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo’s face twists into displeasure, disgust, and curiosity.

Akaashi gives a small laugh back before laying back down under the blankets. “Make us some hot coffee and turn off the lights?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows raise tremendously. “You don’t want to go back in your room and put in a request for a new roommate after that?”

“No,” Akaashi hums. “We didn’t finish which would you rather.”

Kuroo gives a small snort. “I’m glad I found something we can do together that we both enjoy.”

“Two things.” Akaashi smiles, watching a blush grow across Kuroo’s face.

“You’re a monster,” he teases before setting to work getting coffee ready and turning the lights back off. Settled back in and with coffee, he looks over to Akaashi. “Pretty sure it should be your turn now.”

“Would you rather live without music or television?”

“Television. I barely get to watch it already. I don’t think I’m really missing much. You?”

“Also television.”

“Another thing we have in common,” Kuroo winks and gives a smirk before putting on a serious face. “Would you rather be with me?”

Akaashi feels his heart jump. “There’s supposed to be an or.”

“Oh yeah. Would you be with me?”

“Persistent, aren’t you?”

“It’s one of my top five best qualities. My amazing sense of humor is second.” He winks. “Your answer?”

“Haaa.” Akaashi exhales. “Why don’t we go on a date tomorrow?”

Kuroo stares back at him, eyes roving all over his face. “I can’t believe you’re asking me out on a date,” he whispers back.

Akaashi purses his lips together. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

“No!” Kuroo quickly grabs both of Akaashi’s hands. “Please don’t. I’ll take you wherever you want to go.” He gives a genuine smile. “Although you sort of answered my question.”

“How so?”

A smirk spread across his face. “You rather be with me than not.”

“I don’t know where you get that optimism from, but I’m willing to give it, being with you, a try.”

“Well~,” Kuroo purrs, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around Akaashi’s waist, “I just landed a date with the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, I think I have reason.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

Kuroo starts rubbing a circle on Akaashi’s side. “Yup.” He gives a grin. “Now. Would you rather a book store date with me or a zoo date with me?”


End file.
